Quand le temps s'arrête toujours
by MyGhela
Summary: For bs13 love quote contest [Joy smiled, contented– happy. Maybe it was time to let go of her love for him but even time couldn't take him away from her.]


**Hello people of earth~! **

**I'm a happy person **

**(that's not natural because let's face it, I'm a wreck) **

**because it's summer and idk. **

**I just am~!**

**Anyhow, this is my entry for bs13 contest. **

* * *

**There's a time for everything- a time to LOVE and a time to HATE. A time to FIGHT & a time to let GO.**

* * *

When their lips touched, she hoped for time to stop. She wanted to freeze time, make it stand still. Because in that moment, the way she felt, it was what she wanted to feel all the time. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as his lips pressed against her. She finally felt contented– happy. But just like everything in her life, it didn't last long before he pulled away.

He looked at her with his cadet grey colored eyes and she could feel herself wallowing into a pit of emptiness. She could see the anger and distaste in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" She managed to stutter out in a coherent being.

"Joy" He called her name with his tender voice with a firm tone; she already knew what was going to happen.

"Fabian, I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened" She said, panic audible in her tone "I didn't mean anything of it"

"Are you crazy?!" He asked, almost yelling at her "You know I just want to be friends!"

"And I know that, it was just an accident!" Tears began to cloud her vision.

"You kissed me!" He cried "How can that be an accident!?"

"I-I don't know what happened" Her voice was just a whimper now "I-I'm sorry"

Before he could even reply she hurried her way out of his room.

She managed to hold her tears before entering her room and lying down on the bed before releasing her warm tears.

She didn't know what came over her, for her to kiss him when she knew how he felt about her. He didn't return her feelings and for quite some time she forced herself to accept that fact and try to just be friends but her love for him was beyond infinite.

Some pity her for her unrequited love, other tried to comfort her and tells her to cheer up but she was sick of their words. She didn't care if he forever doesn't return her love; she just needed him where she could see him, admiring from a far.

See his charming eyes, gestures, words and his pure existence was all she needed. But she couldn't help but want more. Want more than just admiring from afar. Sure it was wrong but could you blame a girl in love?

"_I just want to be friends, Joy."_

His words rung in her ears, words that were nailed into her heart, words she could never forget.

She shouldn't have loved him, but she has loved him for years now and even though she knew that time would wash away all the pain.

She knew that she needed to stop because the time for loving him was over, she didn't want to hate him. She could never do that. She needed to stop fighting for him, especially because he didn't want her to. It was time to move on, walk away and let go.

"Joy…?" She heard someone call out her name and she quickly sat from her position and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" Her voice shook

"I-I'm sorry" It was Fabian. He stood by the door, guilt in his features.

"You're what?" She asked

He stepped inside of the room and stood in front of her as she looked up at him with blood shot red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I reacted" He said "I over reacted"

She looked at him and she couldn't help but look at his eyes, searching– searching for the reason why he was doing this.

"Why?" She asked and he blinked "Why are you apologizing?" She stood up and met his eyes "You clearly meant what you said, so why are you apologizing?"

Her tone wasn't bitter; she wasn't bitter, just… sad.

"I-I…" He was speechless, words were reeling around his mind, millions excuse flooding in but no words made it out of his tender lips. "Don't cry" He finally said after a moment of silence that could turn anyone deaf.

"What?" She asked, his question taking her aback "I-I'm not crying!"

"Not right now, but you were" He noted "Don't cry because of me. I know I'm a terrible person–"

"Don't say that" She cut him off "You're not a terrible person. I'm the terrible one for kissing you like that, when I know your feelings for me are not–"

"Joy…" He said her name in a tone that just made her stop talking.

Both stood there in pure utter silence for a moment before one of them spoke.

"You know what?" She said breaking the silence "Let's make a deal"

"What?" He asked

"I'll try to stop lo– liking you" She corrected when she saw the look on his face "and kissing you"

"Okay" He offered her a smile "And I'll try stop being such a…" He searched his mind for a proper word.

"Meany?" She said and both laughed

"Yes, I'll stop trying to be a meany" He smiled "If you agree to stay friends with me"

"It's a deal" She beamed "If you take me out to lunch, not on a date. Just as friends"

"Deal" She reached out to shake his hand but he hugged her instead.

"Fabes"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry" She said both pulled away from the hug

"So, lunch, you mean now, don't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup"

"Well, come on, let's go"

Both exited the room and continued their way to somewhere.

Joy smiled, contented– happy.

Maybe it was time to let go of her love for him but even time couldn't take him away from her.

* * *

**I was trying for fluff but I don't do fluff. It makes me wanna puke, tbh~**


End file.
